Angel or Demon
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: When Maddy, an angel is chosen to be wife to a King Demon, her brother refuses to let her go it alone. He travels to the palace with her, only to discover something much different...and a pair of Hell's Angels with plans of their own. High teen, some cussing and mentions fo things. Complete until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

This was not fair.

Josh stared at his weeping sister. She had just been chosen to be bride to the recently crowned Demon King.

That was the life of angels, or valkyries depending on your location, some married who they loved, angel or otherwise. Others were married off to demons in the hope of changing their souls to the pureness of the angel itself. The Shannon's were one of the lucky families. The moment Elizabeth met Jim, they were basically angel turned and set in the holy city.

But there was always a dread that an angel youth should be chosen as the next spouse to a demon. Their sinfulness like a sickness infecting. For every five angel's married off, it was rare for even one to change their spouse to something pure.

"Mads it's going to be okay." He tried to comfort his little sister, whom he should be protecting from this, but he can't stop it. She was going to the Palace of Azkela. The darkest in the realm.

And heck, the throne was won by a younger demon, meaner and crueler then the previous.

"Don't make me go, please, I haven't done anything wrong. PLEASE." Her sobs grew louder as her great soft snowy owl wings wrapped tightly around herself.

"I'm sorry little hatchling." One of the elders said, they were preparing to take her forcibly from the Shannons. "But you must do this or another war could break out. Look at your little sister, what type of future would she have if it is filled with battle."

She hiccupped and stared at her little sister that had no idea why Maddy was sad. "Are you sure they will be safe?"

"It's what has stopped them for thousands of years. Come." They held out a hand and his little sister shakily took it.

"Wait," Josh stepped forward. Shit, he was crazy, but he didn't give a rat's ass. "I'll go with."

"What?" The elders looked at each other, people don't just volunteer to be a demon's spouse. "We have no place for you-" Another elder started whispering in his ear. "On second thought, you may go to the palace with your sister, but you do understand that we can help neither of you the moment you enter their realm?" They both nodded.

The other elder yelled, "Take them to the carriage, the King expects the bride in a days time." The Shannon siblings were ushered out after a last good byes to their shrieking, sobbing parents, promising to write them.

.

.

.

The ride was quiet, but Josh held his sister's hand, and then he hugged her. "I will do whatever I can to protect you."

"I know." She whispered back, tracing the back dots on her white feathers. She leaned over and stroked some of his tanned ones, her show of affection to him. "Why did you agree to go to hell with me?"

"Because Kara went to hell alone, and she's dead. I thought at least I could try, but I be damned if I let you get hurt why there is still breath in my lungs." She nodded, her brows furrowed as she stared out the window again.

When they reached a rest stop, Maddy was taken away and prepared, a gown of white already made for her. Josh just waited patiently for her to return to the carriage, trying to figure out how to protect her.

He came to the same conclusion, he would have to let Maddy to the King.

Shit.

.

.

.

They neared a place darker than they have ever seen. The Palace of Askela was made of black stone, death and the dead surrounding it. Whether flesh eating ghouls or simply husks, it was the sign they were near. Maddy began to tremble like a leaf, silent tears sliding down her cheeks and her hand squeezing his.

"Shhh." He whispered as she let out a single loud sob, his lips against her dark hair, and him rocking her, like he would when they were little and she had a nightmare.

The carriage finally stopped and both the angel youths stepped out, the coachmen giving Maddy a scroll and telling her it was for the king.

She nodded and they walked up the long and terrifying pathway to the palace buried in the mists. Monsters of all kinds stopped to watch the angels, aware of their purpose on the grounds.

.

.

.

"So this is the Angel they send me!" The New Demon King was unlike anything Josh or Maddy had ever seen before. Instead of red or orange fire of eyes, his eyes gushed with blue fire. Standing he could easily be twenty foot, a demon's façade, and he sat on a fitting Throne of black marble, with his booted foot on a pile of bones. Bodies were strewn around the court, demon underlings in the shadows and watching the angels with a hunger. "I understand my bride being here, but you, what are you for?" He asked grabbing Josh by the wing and shaking him in the air.

Pain shot through his joints and he knew if the king continued, the wing would surely break.

"Stop, Please." Maddy begged as she watched her older brother get dropped like a rag doll to the ground.

"Ah, the queen speaks, come, the sins call you." He smiled those perfectly sharp white teeth, but all Maddy could see was the hatred and evil he reeked of. She carefully started towards him, taking her time as he awaited her approach to the great throne.

Josh watched with ragged breathing as she had to flutter up a step before the king snatched her like a cat would a bird and held her tightly in his fisted palm. "Now my little birdie, I want you to sing." He growled, but she just held out the scroll, her eyes screwed shut.

The King took the letter and barked something in the language of death, forbidden for angels to even think of learning it. Josh waited as the King's fire pits of blue landed on him.

What made them blue? He had seen many demons before but always with red fire eyes, not blue.

A figure in a leather cloak, the hood drawn over her head, took it and read the letter aloud. That devilish grin lit the King's face. "Come here, angel boy." He barked, and Josh slowly rose to his feet to limp over, the fall having done more damage than he thought.

As he neared he saw the tears in his sister's eyes. "It'll be okay." He promised, but the King laughed.

"Oh yes, after I rape her, force her to bare many children, then kill her for my own pleasure. Yes, it'll be okay." As he spoke Maddy burst into tears, and she tried desperately to get away, flapping her wings and scratching at his knuckles to get away. His index finger around her waist was holding her tight.

Josh kept walking towards him, why the hell did he let his sister to this monster? Oh yeah, that stupid war. Maddy struggled, wiggling her way out only to be caught by the King's other hand. This continued until both angel children understood that the King was playing with Maddy like Josh would play with a bug.

"Please, let her go, for Christ sakes." He begged, and the king did let her go…to grab Josh and throw him against one of the pillars.

"Should I hear such names from either of your mouths again, I will rip your wings of and hang them on my castle walls for the world to see a dishonored angel lives here." He growled and when Josh moved to sit up again he gritted his teeth, pain shot up through his shoulder, back and chest.

The hooded woman was suddenly beside him once more, her hand on his good shoulder. "Do not move. I will fix this." She stood straight and approached the King and he realized that her cloak wasn't a cloak at all, but black leathery wings. She was a Hell's Angel, a direct child of Lucifer.

"Brother, since she shall be queen, don't you think that I shall marry him, since I shall be princess."

"No." he barked, eyeing her suspiciously. He stood letting his great leathery wings out too. They were both Lucifer's children.

"Let's not forget how you won this throne." She growled and the King grumbled.

"Fine, but he stays in your part of the palacw, away from my bride." His orders echoed off the walls and only then did Josh notice the million eyes in the shadows. Demons of all kinds were here. "No, better yet, he can escort my wife to my chambers, so that he can hear and watch what I do with my women." Maddy sobbed somewhere, Josh's eyes landing on her limping form near him, as she staggered to the ground and covered her face.

"No. If he was brave enough to come here with her, what's to say he won't try to intervene, and if he does you will leave me a widow." They both looked to the sobbing girl, Maddy scooting closer to Josh.

Before she could move any further, the King's hand wrapped around her, gently this time, and soon she was cradled against the giant's chest as he sat down on his throne once more. "Bring in the slaves, I'm bored." Large doors opened and Josh saw humans chained up be brought in and for demon's to start circling them.

"Come, bridegroom." The Hell's Angel grabbed his good arm and pulled him up, "My chambers, I will fix your broken wing." She whispered as they walked out of the courts that echoed with pain and death.

.

.

.

As Josh was set on her bed, he looked around. The room was…elegant, not a trace of death was here. He actually liked it. But where he found comfort, Maddy was being tortured. Reds and golds and burgundies were all over the room along with the black of the stone walls and furniture.

"They don't like it." She said in the quiet as she lit scented candles around.

"Huh?" His blue eyes swiveled to her.

"The demons, they don't like it, except my brother and I. Where you angel's find comfort, the demon's find unsettlement. They cannot function here. So you are safe in my chambers, even my wing of the castle. Just don't leave without me with you." She picked up a wicked blade and started towards him.

He jumped up and tried to shield himself, only to fall over in pain. "What was that for?" He was sure she was glaring under that hood, but he couldn't see her face so he wasn't sure.

"You're going to kill me." He whimpered as she sighed and used the knife to cut off his shirt. Soon he was gasping as some cool jell was lathered on by her delicate hands. "I wouldn't think you a demon, you are helping me and you are being nice about it." She laughed.

"Because, my mother was a vampire, and I want you healthy as my blood donor." He stiffened. Of fucking course this would happen. "Don't worry about your sister." She said softly as she massaged the sore and ripped muscles and tendons,

"How can I not. Your brother is a fricken psycho that is going to tear her to pieces for fun!" He looked at her and from his angle could see her burning blue eyes. Just like her brother.

"Yeah, and how many demons were in the court with us? Hmm? A king's power comes from fear and hate, but Mark is a big softy to the innocent when no one is around to see. Well other than me that is. It's why we can actually live together without killing each other." She peeled back her hood and his breath hitched. "Once they are alone together, Maddy will have never been safer than wwith him. He just needs to explain this to her."

He had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. Her hair was a light brown and her burning eyes dimmed to a glowing blue much like his own. Her pale skin was flawless and her delicate lips rosy.

"Now, bridegroom, bed, I am hungry." She stood and walked to the bed, discarding clothes as she went. "Strip." She ordered when he stood dumbfounded and staring at her, in all her glory, even with the leathery wings. He was already shirtless, so he pulled his pants down and left them in a pile on the floor. "And your underwear." She sighed, but he shook his head.

"I don't even know your name. And all you want tonight is blood right?" She shook her head with a flirty smile on her face.

"I like to…mix, my pleasures, blood and sex are my favorite, neither of which I have done with an angel." He stared. Oh, if she was like this, than what was Maddy having to deal with?

And he still didn't know her name!

.

.

.

Maddy yelped, landing on her feet and hands after the King threw her into his chamber, growling coming from him as he stalked in after her. She sprung up and lifted into the air of the huge chamber. She didn't know it yet, but it was set up like the Princesses. Unsettlement for Demon's all around.

"Birdie?" The king growled, then the doors clanged shut. She heard cracking and grunts, then a softer, but no less manly voice cut in. "My little angel, come out now."

She couldn't help what she said next. "No, you'll hurt me more." Suddenly a strong hand had hold of her and she was being pulled from her hiding place by…

The light filled the room and Maddy found that the man clutching her was beautiful. He had blue eyes and smooth tan skin, muscular and strong, and somehow he was gently with her, even though he was dragging her out. "There's my angel."

Maddy was always told that the true demon beneath the demon façade was so horrible looking at it could kill you by looks alone. But now, it was all too much for Maddy to handle in one day, especially the man handling during the wedding feast that her brother or the princess was not at.

"Oh, King," She whispered before she collapsed, exhausted. The king held her and smiled, returning to his demon façade, the larger form frightening, but at least she had seen his true self. He Genlty held her in his hand as he climbed into the giant sized bed. His head on one pillow, her laying in the center of the other with a blanket over her, tucked in as best he could do for her.

"Starting now, we are changing everything, everything my sister and I have been working for will be known, and our kinds will exist in peace." He kissed her wing and closed his eyes.

Lucifer's first born, Marcus, finally had his queen….for now.

**Review if I should Continue…or ya know don't if you want it to end here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Josh was petting the demon princess's back, he never thought he could feel something smoother, not even silk! He kissed her soft hair and she hummed. Sitting up, she stretched above him, his hands remaining on her hips as he took her glory in. her wings shivered as they also extended. They were the only thing monstrous about her. When he touched them, they felt like scarred leather.

"We are expected at breakfast this morn." She sighed as her head lolled back her neck arching as she ran her fingers through her hair. She shifted and crawled off the bed, walking silently to the closet were she pulled out a red dress of her status.

He silently rose after her, grabbing the clothes he arrived in, the traveling material rubbed almost all the way through. He stood and she wrapped a thick gold, ruby, and onyx thick wrist band. "What's this for?"

"I own you, this is my mark until I can grace you with ink." She cupped his chin and kissed him gently. He was still as she parted his mouth and sucked on his lower lip. "You taste so innocent. It's-" She shivered, "intoxicating." He felt like he should be glowing, but he had other worries.

"I need to see how my sister is, I need to know how bad he hurt h-" A screamed echoed through the halls. He jumped up. "That was my sister."

.

.

.

Maddy woke up to a small delicate chain being wrapped around her ankle, the other end being strapped to the King's belt. The doors where open and demons looked in to watch as he yanked her from the bed and her back hit the floor. She twisted around and started flapping around, as the King pulled her in by the chain.

"Little birdie," he grabbed her and threw her on his great shoulder where she struggled to find balance and ended up just gripping the skin of his shoulder as he strode to the throne room.

He sat down hard, making her tumble into his lap and struggle to right herself. "My Lord. Please-"

"Haha, the Queen has learned the words she should call me." He snarled, tugging at the chain to pull her leg from her again. The demons laughed as she cried out, and he smacked her down on his shoulder again. "Stay there, or I shall drag you for the rest of the day. She nodded and snuggled against the crook of his neck and shoulder.

.

.

.

Josh smiled at Skye, she had taken him to break feast, if you consider stately food on the top tower of her side of the wings. She had refused several times of allowing him to see his sister without having eaten first.

He watched her as she ate. The gluttony of demon's was infamous but all she had was a bottle of wine and a glass bought to her as she watched him dibble his foods. "What drink is that?"

"Blood," Oh, not wine, "but it is human, disgusting compared to yours." She dismissed and took another sip. "But what am I to do? I can't drink you dry." Her eyes were burning blue again and he knew that soon enough she would wear her demon's façade again. He nodded and took a bite of bread.

"Are you sure Maddy will be okay?" He asked again, but she didn't act annoyed just leaned forward.

"She is perfectly safe, no harm shall come to her physically-"

"No, I mean, is she safe from his words. His hands? Would he bruise her skin and her soul?" He asked with an intense stare.

Skye was silent, leaning back. "She has been…hurt before?"

"She was never accepted because of her advanced mind, became the butt of many jokes. And only the Father actually knew what those-demons-did to her. So is she safe? Or should I just kill her? It would be a sin on my part, but at least she would go somewhere better." It was tense after Josh finished his speech. Skye studied him, her soft lips turning into a fine line as she rested her head in her hands.

"I will ensure her protection, after all, one should not disgrace a queen." She stood and smiled. "I'll be back soon." Her leathery cape fluttered behind her, sometimes he wondered if part of her demon façade was that her wings looked like a cape. But he didn't care as long as she helped him protect his sister.

.

.

.

Maddy had actually found demon court life was rather boring when she wasn't included, and found herself in the King's lap, napping. Her King didn't make a move to wake or disturb her beyond this morning. In fact he took her from her perch to lay her in his lap and rub his thumb over her soft wings.

She rolled over to look up at the King, today shirtless to show his impressive build, but there were scales on his chest, scattered like he was an old dog in a fight. "Shall I take you to bed, Queen?"

"I would like to rest alone, my King." She whispered softly, and he nodded, taking the chain from his belt and letting it drag o the floor.

"I shall have you tonight, be ready." He warned, "Besides, those hips shall provide strong sons to me." He laughed as she left the court room, her wings spread to carry her to her rooms as the chain dragged on the ground.

She was almost there when someone yanked on the chain and she fell, unable to glide on air currents.

She rolled over to see the ugliest creature she ever did see. Red and covered with boils. "You are not a good Queen, and the King has sent me to teach you a lesson." She opened her mouth to scream but he hit her with the butt of his sword whip.

.

.

.

Skye had talked to her brother, satisfied that he would not torment Maddy to much, but she very much wanted to return to her Angel. He was kind, and she wanted to know more about him.

As she stepped into her rooms, her ears were filled with the most wonderful sound. She rooted around until she found Josh at the table, playing…well she didn't know what it was. In all her life she never heard something so pleasing.

"Oh, Princess," she growled when he stopped playing and bowed to her.

"Please, continue." She sat across from him as he played another song that was slow and sad. She relaxed back with her eyes closed as the sad melody over took her senses and her mind. For the first time her heart hurt from the pain he played to her.

Skye was a demon! She enjoyed the screams of suffering, why would she care now?

.

.

.

Maddy was hanging limp from the Shackles by the time the demon was done with her. He had told her that he was the King's interrogator, ordered to teach the angel obedience and to pleasure her husband, not to mention punish her for sleeping on her own husband in court, for disgracing his king.

Maddy could feel the wounds on her back had dried and burned with infection after he went at her with his sword whip. But the sting to her back was just to make her beg for release, before he took her the way only her husband should, the blood of her maiden hand between her thighs. She had sobs dried in her throat and she numbly looked around, her eyes red and puffy from her tears.

And she did the only thing she could, pray to her deity, beg to be struck by lightning and killed to be taken from this hell.

"You tasted good Queen." He ground out, grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her sloppily; she had stopped trying to fight him after he took her. There was just no use. She hurt all over, in ways she never imagined. "I shall meet you again soon, I'm sure you shall disgrace our king in some way and you will be back here to me. Just be thankful I didn't release inside you." And she was, because even the thought of baring his offspring…well she would throw herself from a cliff then.

She coughed dryly as her body dulled, no longer holding it's living glow. The glow only angels have. She hoped it was her god taking mercy on her as this boil covered demon left her in the darkness, dishonored and broken.

Letting out a shaky breath, she let out a small whisper. "Help."

.

.

.

Josh leaned against the wall, he was walking with his Princess to her bathing room when she had a sudden hunger and was now nuzzling his neck.

"Skye, what's gotten into you?" He laughed as she mewled, kissing the wound she left the night before.

"I smell something so sweet, so additive, so-" She pulled back, eyes wide. "Angel. Oh, oh, Josh go to my room immediately." She turned on her heel as her demon's façade grew around her, making her the monster she is.

He ran to his room, worrying. Angel, His sister was hurt then. His sister could be dying. What would he do if he couldn't fix it?

He sat down and looked at his hands. He needed to do somethi-

Skue burst in, cradling the limp form of Maddy. Oh god. "Mads, Mads, please don't be dead."

"Oh, I am not that lucky." She rasped back, and he took her in, nude though Skye covered her mostly, but he could see her back and arms, the bites on her shoulders and lips jaw or across her breasts. How blood seemed to ooze from her hair as the once gorgeous locks now hung matted and dried with her blood.

And he could see the blood drops that ran from her core to her knees. "Maddy, did he-"

"Yes," She cried, the dam breaking as it became loud and uncontrolled. Skye laid Maddy on her stomach atop the table as she ran about collecting medicines and such to heal her body of infection. "Don't, please let me die, I cannot go through this again, I beg you." She mumbled.

"I can't, you know I can't." Skye had seen hundreds of women and angels raped, brutally before death, and laughed. What the hell was wrong with these two? Why is this hurting so bad to see them hurt?

"You promised me," Josh started as he covered his sister with a sheet, tucking it around her as it became stained with blood, "that she wouldn't be hurt in any way." He stood straight and bore into her fire blue eyes. "Tell me that this is not your brother?" Maddy let out another whimper at this.

"I-I never-" She closed her mouth, her eyes becoming blurry and she choked. "What, what's happening?" She asked as water ran down her cheeks, was she crying? She wiped them once and uncorked her bottles to treat Maddy. She leaned down as she massaged the medicine into the angel's back. "I shall protect you with my life, I promise you my demon hood I will."

The little angel became quiet and looked away as she was healed. "Will I have scars?"

"More than you know," Skye sniffled. "Some you will see, but most you will not, I dare say you will die soon."

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy was sitting in The Royal chambers, Shivering as her body ached. Skye had left only moments ago after applying another layer of ointments to heal the wounds and go to a feast that Maddy refused to attend.

To be honest, she wouldn't be able to walk in and look anyone in the eye. So she wrapped up in a blanket and sat before the fire. She was lost in the orange light before a hand wrapped around her.

"Have you learned nothing from our previous lesson." The King's Interrogator growled, "If I must add more marks to your body I will." He raised his whip and she twisted away, trying to shield herself.

"What are you doing with my queen?" The Demon King roared as he looked over them with burning blue eyes. The interrogator frozen as she slipped from his grasp and ran to the balcony, her dress flapping behind her as she climbed on the railing and extended her wings, falling into the sky and floating away.

.

.

.

Josh searched for the interrogator, Skye having described him early. A feeling of dread welled up as he failed again and again to find him. His wings flapped as he searched for the demon, before the most obvious person was missing to.

Where in the heavens was the demon king?

"Angel," a red blistered hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked back on his collar bone. He yelled but no one seemed to notice him, who even cared for him? Leaping around, he grabbed a knife off the table and slashed it back to cut into the red skin. A snarl broke loose and he was lifted off his feet and slapped against a pillar. Why a pillar? Why again? First the king now this demon.

"I want to know where your sister is?" Josh growled and cursed him.

"I promise you, I would rather die a horrible death than put my little sister into harms path." His wrist was grabbed and twisted around as he looked for Skye. Where was his demon princess when he needed her.

He was pushed forward and yelped as he was forced to lean forward to avoid dislocating his shoulder. As Josh was walked down hall after hall to the dungeons he looked for his Skye, where was she? She should have met him before the feast even starte- "What is that?"

"And electric chair. First of its kind."

**So, I don't have much for this nor edit this, I'm really sick and co writing a new Terra Nova story with a friend. Please review, it makes me feel loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

** I'm Back! No editing for this one, Sorry, but it would only be grammatical errors I think. Anyways. REVIEW**

Josh refused to scream, but the pain, the pain was terrible. He hoped to all that was holy that Maddy had never gone through this, but the way the Interrogator spoke, it seems she did.

"Now, where is she?" He snarled, spit slapping Josh in the face.

"Somewhere safe from you." He spit back before another flash of white hot pain flushed through him. "You will burn in the blackest pits." He growled, but the red skinned demon just laughed.

"Yeah, because a spawn of my position would be executed," This snarling laugh faded when the heavy metal door opened to reveal a slight figure.

"Well Yes." This voice was hard and feminine. "What's in that Chair, it's mine. I have more power over you, spawn, so get him out and in front of me now, before I burn you in the blackest pits."

"On the contrary, Princess," He hissed, smirking at the frown that graced her beautiful face. "When torturing a traitor, I have more command than you do." She stepped forward, the electricity flowing into Josh again and he neither saw, nor heard what was happening in front of him.

"Oh, Angel." She whispered as she shut off the Machine and unbuckled the straps. He fell forward and let himself be enveloped in Skye's Façade, the strong mask burning life back into him. "I am so sorry it took me so long to get to you. Never again." Her fingers sifted through his shaking feathers, as she carried him to her rooms.

"Did you kill him."

"No, he got away from me before I could."

"I pray he dies and that Maddy is safe." He mumbled just as she dropped her façade and tucked him into the large plush bed.

"Me too." She wrapped her hands around his face and kissed him soundly. "Me too."

.

.

.

Maddy laid out under a weeping willow tree, embraced by it's feather light tendrils curtaining her from the outside world. She had flown herself to near exhaustion trying to get away from The King. She had just lost him by hiding in the shadow of a mountain, but it took her a lot of time to even get to the edge of the demon realm. She could probably get back home if she flew for another few days, but she had to go back.

He never left her so she wasn't going to leave him.

Laying gently on her side, she hummed as the cold chain around her ankle tightened and some of the wounds stung, staining her white dress. She just hoped the King wouldn't catch her, he would surely kill her if he did.

Her swollen eyes slipped closed and for a moment the most peaceful sleep over took her. Suddenly she was sitting in her parent's home, the front room filled with light as Zoe played at her feet. Josh was sitting on the floor plucking at his guitar and her parents she could hear from the kitchen.

Zoe looked up at her and smiled. "Why did you leave the palace, My Queen?"

"Zoe, it's me your sister, not a queen." She reached down to pet her sisters hair. "There was a terrible demon there that would hurt me, and no one could protect me. I had to leave or I would die."

"I would never let you get hurt, my queen. Tell me who hurt you?" The little girl smiled at her, speaking in a voice that was not hers, but Maddy couldn't deny her little sister.

"A red demon, who had a metal whip blade, I hurt so bad from it."

"I'll kill him." Zoe grabbed her ankle and tugged her from her dream. Maddy found herself upside down, held at the ankle by the chain in the hands of the King.

"No, No please." She cried, his blue flaming eyes taking her in before dropping her on her back. For a moment, Maddy thought she had died she was in so much pain. The next though, found her naked and on her stomach. "No, Please, n-no. Not again." She begged as his hand pressed her down on her stomach.

"Again? What do you mean again? " The King snarled as his hand delicately rubbed over her scored and bleeding back and wings.

"I-I do wish to be bedded again." She was trying to talk around sobs, but he could hear her, he could see the bruises along her thighs and the abuse her body took as a whole.

"Who took your maiden hand?" The Growl that ripped from him this time silenced everything in the vicinity, even taking her breath away. She had never seen a furious Hell's Angel, and she didn't want to, but he through her on his shoulder, chaining her to his belt and releasing a gush of fire straight from his throat, not unlike a dragon.

His wings extended and she found herself clutching to his fiery heart or be dragged through the air by her ankle.

She found herself by his ear and she whispered against him. "Why would you hurt me so terribly?" He glanced at her and dropped to the ground, letting her slid off of him.

"How dare you say I harmed you-"

"He said, he said that-That," She could barely breath and was almost to tired to cry anymore. "He said that you sent him to teach me a lesson, and I didn't think it would end. You sent him to take everything from me, you-you. I hate you." Maddy rolled over and started crawling as far away from him as she could, before the chain drew taut and she could no longer move away.

The King crouched, looking at her with great interest, "I never sent him after you, had I known before he would have his head sliced clean off his shoulders. Now I will take my time killing him." His fingers brushed along her body, her wings stealing away from him.

"Don't touch me," She hissed, but he just lifted her gently in his hands, as if cradling a puppy and this time held her to his chest as he lifted into the sky again.

.

.

.

Skye sat by her Angel's bedside, watching him breath. She had cleaned him of whatever blood there was and healed his broken cheek bone, and he had woken for a meal. Still, Skye had the Interrogators' toys taken apart and destroyed. He would never use them again.

"Hey, pretty lady." A weak smile graced Josh's lips and she sighed in relief, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Oh, Josh." She wiped the tear away. "I have become used to crying because of you." Her thumb rubbed his jaw and he shifted his head to kiss it.

"I'm sorry, but I am glad you can experience a full range of emotions." He smiled. "I would also be glad if you would come lay down with me." He opened his arms and laid out a wing for her, however she was apprehensive. What if she hurt him? Leaning forward to drop next to him, her doors were thrown open, a guard bowing to her.

"The king has returned with his wife and demands your presence." She nodded and ordered Josh to stay in bed.

"Watch him and let no other than the King and I near him." She Watched the skeletal armored guard salute her before leaving.

When Skye arrived at the room, she was stunned into silence, Maddy sobbing on the floor before the bed, curled in a ball and obviously naked. Skye rounded on her brother, furious.

"What did you do to her?"


End file.
